


Merry Christmas, I Love You

by candysams



Series: 12 Days of Banana Fish-mas [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 12 Days of Banana Fish-Mas, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, One-Shot, ash is a good bf/husband, day 12: Merry Christmas, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysams/pseuds/candysams
Summary: Ash plans to surprise Eiji on Christmas morning. Eiji kind of spoils it.Written for Day 12: Merry Christmas of 12 Days of Banana Fish-mas, hosted by @/softaslans on twitter!





	Merry Christmas, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally finished with exams and moved into my new dorm, but i kinda missed day 12...oops. But I wanted to finish this series off with a bang so here's Day 12, one day late! Enjoy :3

It was rare for Ash to wake up first.

Usually, when Eiji reached over to the other side of the bed in a half-asleep daze, he would meet Ash’s warmth on the other side, ready and waiting to be pulled into Eiji’s arms because Ash had always been the little spoon and Eiji was all too happy to oblige. On the rare days when Ash was missing from their bed, Eiji could still find traces of his warmth in their sheets, a sign he had just gone to the bathroom or to turn the thermostat down a notch and would be back soon. It was never a permanent loss, and Eiji fell right back asleep once Ash was safe and sound in his arms.

Today, the bed was cold.

Eiji ran his hand along the empty indent where Ash usually resided, but the exposed sheets felt cool against his skin. It gave him goosebumps, partly because Ash was noticeably missing from their bed and partly because he could feel a winter draft coming in from the window. He would have to get Ash to fix that later.

It felt weird, waking up without Ash. It was colder than usual, and the king-sized bed suddenly felt very, very big to Eiji, threatening to swallow him whole. Ash had never been a morning person, and he rarely woke up before Eiji. Even if he got up to watch the morning dawn, Eiji was always by his side.

Eiji stewed in his thoughts, sprawling across the center of the bed like a starfish. Even though the light streaming through the curtains was enough to tell him it was an acceptable time to be awake, it was still a weird time for Ash. Eiji couldn’t help but worry about him, pressing his teeth into his lower lip as he contemplated what he should do. There was still a chance Ash was planning on coming back, distracted by a scene outside their bathroom window or the grumble of his stomach. If Eiji got up to look, he might just find Ash eating a bowl of cereal and watching the news, the time escaping him. Or he could find a note in Ash’s place, detailing his whereabouts because he thought Eiji had looked too cute in his sleep and refused to wake him up. Ash was found of leaving cheesy notes around the apartment for Eiji, although they rarely announced his absence and usually made Eiji blush furiously before saving it in a notebook.

The second Eiji threw open the door, having made the decision to look for any traces of Ash, he was hit by the smell of Japan. His eyes grew wide, nose finding the scent and following it to the kitchen. He could hear muffled whispers behind the door but didn’t allow himself to eavesdrop, choosing instead to push open the door and find answers.

His nose was in charge, so his gaze landed on food first. Fish was grilling on the stove, the rice cooker popped with a ding, something hummed in the microwave. Then it landed on the people.

“Ohayo, Eiji!” Ibe greeted him cheerfully, as if he lived down the block and came over every morning instead of residing in Japan and only seeing them over Skype and holidays. Shorter, who was standing behind Ibe, _did_ live down the block and tended to let himself in whenever he wanted, but he was a late sleeper. Just like Ash, who looked horrified at the sight of Eiji.

Shorter moved second, ducking down and lifting Eiji onto his shoulder like he was a sack of flour, removing the kitchen from Eiji’s view and replacing it with his ass. His red pajama pants had a cartoon Santa face on each cheek. Eiji slapped one reflexively, although he could tell from Shorter’s laugh that it wasn’t enough to make him drop Eiji.

“Good to see you too, Eiji. Frisky as always.” Shorter plopped Eiji down onto the couch with a playful wink, settling beside him.

“What’s going on? Why is Ibe-san here?” Eiji was pretty sure Ibe had turned down Christmas with them in favor of Christmas with Max and Jessica in sunny California, claiming he wanted a break from all the snow and ice.

“Just relax, Eiji.” Shorter slung his arm around Eiji’s shoulders, more to keep him in place than to reassure him. “Ash will be out in a second, we were almost done before you barged in.”

True to his word, Ash emerged from the kitchen a couple seconds later with a frustrated look on his face. Shorter took his leave, giving Ash a quick pat on the shoulder for encouragement before he joined Ibe in the clinking of dishes in the kitchen.

“Ash?” Eiji reached for Ash’s hands to pull him onto the couch, surprised to find small raised patches of skin covering both, glowing red and hot to the touch. He gave Ash a worried look, but Ash only sighed.

“I burnt myself a couple times.” Ash’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment, and he tried to pull his hands away. Eiji wouldn’t let him, finding each burn and pressing a gentle kiss to it, trying to remember if they had anything in the first aid kit that might help.

“I got worried when you weren’t there when I woke up.” Eiji admitted, lacing his fingers between Ash’s, avoiding touching the burns as best as he could.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take so long.” The frustration dropped from Ash’s face, replaced with a soft and understanding look. “I wanted to surprise you with a traditional Japanese breakfast with Ibe. And Shorter, but I’m not really sure how he got here.” Eiji laughed, relieved that Ash wasn’t too upset to make jokes about the situation.

“If it helps, I am very surprised.” Eiji honestly said. “I never thought you would willingly make Natto.” He teased, letting go of one of Ash’s hands to gently poke Ash in the stomach.

“Oh, the things I do for love.” Ash dramatically said, collapsing against the back of the couch.

“Yeah, the things you do for me.” Eiji pressed a gentle kiss to Ash’s mouth, reveling in the warmth he had sought out finally being in his reach. “I love you, Ash.”

“I love you to, even if you spoil my surprises.” Ash kissed Eiji’s cheek before pushing himself off the couch, easily tugging Eiji up with him. He turned, wrapping his arms around Eiji’s shoulders and pulling him close to his chest. “We should go before Shorter gets too impatient and eats everything.”

“You know we can still hear you!” Shorter called from the kitchen. Eiji giggled, feeling the low rumble of laughter blossoming in Ash’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, Ash.” Eiji quietly said, resting his cheek against Ash’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat, the heart Ash said beat only for him.

“Merry Christmas, Eiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the end of the series! Hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> Check out the #12dobfmas prompts [here!](https://twitter.com/softaslans/status/1066057975431860226)
> 
> Come talk BF to me on [tumblr](https://candysams.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/candysamstwit)!


End file.
